


The Ties That Bind Us

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie Returns, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: Bernie is happy in Nairobi and looking forward to Serena coming out to join her, until Serena discovers something that changes all their plans, and Bernie finds herself heading back to Holby instead!





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I've been sitting on for a while, inspired by Serena's line, "why is the emergency theatre being used for an elective cesarean?" in her first episode back.

**** Serena stood in the corridor outside the emergency theatre, wanting to speak to the consultant who thought that he could just barge in and use her theatre as and when he pleased.  The doors to the theatre swung open and she couldn't help but smile as a newborn baby was wheeled out in a plastic cot, swaddled in hospital towels and with a mint green hat on its head.  A few minutes later and the doors swung open again as the patient was brought out on a trolley, Serena planning to make her way into the theatre to talk to the consultant as he scrubbed out, but she froze when she saw familiar wisps of blonde hair poking out from the scrub cap that the patient was still wearing, a second look and she felt her heart stop as she recognised the patient instantly, her anger at the theatre being used for an elective c section fading as a single word fell from her lips, “Charlotte?” 

Charlotte turned her head as she whispered “Serena?” 

“Oh Charlotte” Serena sighed as she reached for the hand that didn't have an IV in it, “you should have said something Darling.”

“I’m sorry” Charlotte whispered before frowning when she realised Serena was holding her hand and walking alongside the trolley, “what, what are you doing?” she asked quietly. 

“I'm coming with you” Serena replied as she squeezed Charlotte’s hand, “you don't have to do this on your own” she promised before wiping gently at the tears she saw on Charlotte’s cheeks, “don't worry about anything okay, we’ll get you settled on the ward and then if you want to  talk, we can talk, if you don't want to talk then we don't have to, but whatever happens, you don't have to do this on your own.” 

Charlotte nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek, “thank you.” 

Serena was slightly surprised to see that Charlotte had a side room to herself after a C section, but, after promising Charlotte she wouldn't leave, she waited in the corridor until Charlotte was settled in the bed, “Ms Campbell” a consultant frowned when he saw her lingering outside the room, “is everything okay?” 

Serena nodded, “yes thank you, I'm just waiting until Charlotte’s settled before I go in.” 

“Charlotte?” he frowned, “she didn't say she knew you.” 

“She didn't know I was back, Serena glanced into the room, “where's the baby?”

“In the nursery, we thought that Ms Dunn would want to rest after the cesarean, so we planned to…” 

“Did you ask Charlotte what she wanted?” 

“No, but with her being alone and…” 

“She's not alone anymore, I'm going to be with her, can you bring her baby in please?” the tone of her voice telling him not to question her. 

The consultant nodded, “of course, I'll do it myself right now.” 

It was a few minutes later when the staff got Charlotte settled and left the room, allowing Serena to go inside, “where's my baby?” Charlotte asked almost as soon as she saw Serena. 

Serena could hear the panic in Charlotte’s voice and quickly made her way over to the bed, taking Charlotte’s hand again as she told her, “in the nursery, they thought you might want to get some rest but I've asked the consultant to bring them in.” 

Charlotte nodded, relaxing slightly once she knew her baby was safe, “thank you.” 

Serena moved the chair closer to the bed, and sat down beside Charlotte, “I’m assuming that from the fact she didn’t mention it, your Mum doesn’t know?” Serena asked, Charlotte bowing her head as she shook it softly, “what about your Dad?” Serena asked, “do you want me to ring him?”

Charlotte shook her head again, “I, he, he doesn’t know, he erm, one of my friends had a baby last year, he made it clear how stupid he thought she was…”

“Oh Charlotte” Serena whispered, reaching for Charlotte’s hand, “I’m sure your Dad would understand, and I know for a fact your Mum would.” Serena paused for a minute before cautiously asking, “what about the baby’s father…?”

Charlotte shook her head for a third time, “we didn’t, it wasn’t planned, I had the injection, I didn’t miss any, and my periods were all over the place, I didn’t… by the time we found out it was too late to do anything” she whispered, “he wasn’t bothered and he left.”

“Bastard” the word slipped out before Serena could stop it, but it was worth it when she heard Charlotte chuckle. “Where are you living?” Serena asked gently.

“I’ve got a council flat” she said quietly, “it’s not a palace but it’s enough” she looked up when there was a gentle tap on the door before it creaked open and the consultant walked into the room pushing the baby, fast asleep in a plastic crib.

Serena thanked the man as he put the crib beside Charlotte’s bed and left the room, Charlotte gazing over at the infant bundled up in a white blanket, a white hat now adorning it’s head, “would you like a cuddle?” Serena asked, standing when Charlotte nodded and walking round the bed to lift the infant into her arms, rocking it gently before handing it to Charlotte, helping her find a comfortable position to hold the infant, her lower body still numb from the spinal anaesthetic.  She gave Charlotte a minute, smiling at the love on her face as she gazed down at the baby in her arms, “why don’t you ring your Mum?” she asked softly.

“I… you don’t think she’ll be mad?”

“Not at all” Serena reassured her, “She’ll probably wish you’d told her sooner, but she won’t be mad.”

Charlotte looked down at the baby she was holding and nodded, “okay.” Serena smiled and took her phone from her pocket, finding Bernie’s number on her phone and holding it out to Charlotte.  Charlotte looked down at the baby in her arms before looking up at Serena, “can you…?”

Serena’s face lit up at the thought and she nodded, putting her phone down on the bed and taking the baby into her arms, “hello little one” she cooed quietly as Charlotte picked up the phone.

She sat for a while, looking at the number on the screen before shaking her head, “I, I don’t know if I can” she whispered, “can you…”

“I think you should tell her” Serena said gently, “but I can tell her you want to talk to her?”

Charlotte nodded and handed the phone over, Serena shifting the baby slightly in her arms before taking the phone from Charlotte, hitting call before she could change her mind.  Unsurprisingly, Bernie answered quickly, “Hello Love” Serena could hear the smile in Bernie’s voice, “first day going well?”

“Not bad, but I’m calling for a reason Bernie, I need you to try and stay calm…”

“Serena?” Bernie began to worry, “what’s happened.”

“I’m with Charlotte” Bernie said softly, “there’s something she needs to tell you.”

“Char?” Bernie frowned, “what’s going on Serena?”

“I’ll put her on” Bernie told her, “she’ll tell you.”

She handed the phone to Charlotte, barely managing to whisper, “Mum” before her tears started falling, “I’m sorry Mum, I’m so sorry.”

“Charlotte” Bernie’s heart broke for her daughter, and she was only slightly relieved that Serena was with her, trusted her to care for her daughter whilst she was away, “what’s wrong Darling?”

“I, I’m sorry” she whispered, shaking her head as she looked up at Serena who held her hand out for the phone.

“Can I…?” Charlotte nodded and Serena took the phone, knowing Bernie wouldn’t want her to soften the blow, she’d just want her to come out with it, so she did, “Charlotte’s fine Bernie, but she’s had a baby.”

“She…” Bernie almost dropped the phone in shock, “she…”

“She had a C section this morning” Serena said softly, “but they’re both doing well.”

“A baby, does, has she told Marcus?”

“I don’t think she’s told anyone.”

“Right…” there was a pause in the conversation but Serena could hear Bernie start typing, “I can get a flight home tonight, I’ll be back in the UK tomorrow morning. Will you…”

“You don’t need to ask that, of course I will.”

“Thank you, can I, will you put Charlotte back on?”

“Of course” Serena nodded before looking at Charlotte, “she wants to talk to you” she saw the look on Charlotte’s face, “she’s not angry.”

Charlotte nodded and cautiously took the phone, “Mum.”

“Oh Charlotte” Bernie sighed, “you should have told me.”

“I’m sorry Mum, I… I…”

“You don’t need to apologise Darling, not at all.  I’m going to come home, I’m booking a flight now, I’ll be home tomorrow, but Serena’s going to stay with you, she’ll look after you both Darling.”

“Mum, I, I…”

“It’s okay” Bernie reassured her, “you’ve probably had a long and stressful day, so you try and get some sleep, and if you need anything just ask Serena okay?”

Charlotte nodded even though Bernie couldn’t see her, “thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, just give that baby a big cuddle from me and ask Serena to give you a hug from me.”

“She’s got the baby now” Charlotte said softly, “I don’t know if she’ll give it back.”

Bernie chuckled, “now seems like a good time to get some rest then” she said before asking, “does the little one have a name?”

“No, I didn’t, I didn’t find out what I was having, so I haven’t…”

“There’s plenty of time” Bernie reassured her, “I assume you’ve found out what it is now?”

Charlotte nodded, “it’s a girl.”

Serena smiled as she realised she hadn’t known whether the baby was male or female until now, it had never crossed her mind to ask, “well Congratulations Darling” Bernie smiled down the phone, “you look after yourself and that little one, let Serena make a fuss over you both and I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, if you need me, call me or text me, but if I don’t reply it’ll be because I’m on the plane okay? There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Okay” Charlotte nodded, “I, I love you.”

“I love you too Sweetheart, so much more than you’ll know.”

They spoke for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes, “everything okay?” Serena asked as Charlotte ended the call and put the phone down on the table over the bed.

Charlotte nodded and wiped at her eyes, “she’s coming home.”

“I know” Serena smiled.

“She told me to get some rest and let you fuss over us both.”

Serena laughed, “she does speak some sense sometimes, do you want to try and feed this little one and then try and get some sleep, or are you planning on bottle feeding?”

“No, I erm, I’d like to try feeding her, could you, I mean, I don’t know how to…”

“Of course” Serena held the baby out to Charlotte, “you take her for a minute, I’ll see if I can get some more pillows to make things a bit easier for you, I won’t be long.”

Serena returned a few minutes later to find Charlotte humming quietly to the baby cradled gently in her arms, and watched her for a moment before knocking softly on the door so she didn't scare the new mother with her sudden arrival. 

Charlotte looked up and smiled when she saw Serena, watching as she put several pillows on the bottom of the bed. “Can I put little one in her crib for a minute?” she asked, carefully laying the baby down when Charlotte nodded. She thought for a moment before telling Charlotte, “I think if we untie your gown and you slip your arm out, then that might be easiest.” Charlotte nodded and Serena untied the gown, helping Charlotte slip her arm out before laying the thin fabric against her chest to keep her covered until she was ready. “Right” Serena placed one of the pillows against Charlotte's stomach, “that will stop any little feet catching your stitches” she explained before carefully wrapping a C shaped pillow around Charlotte’s middle and supporting it with the other pillows so that most of the baby’s weight would be supported by the pillows, “as you get more confident you probably won't need all this, but it's best to make things as comfortable as possible for you both while you're getting the hang of it all.” 

Charlotte nodded, “thank you.”

Serena checked Charlotte was comfortable before lifting the baby from the crib and laying her on the pillow, giving Charlotte tips and advice, helpful hints she'd picked up when she'd first had Elinor. She encouraged Charlotte to be patient, reminded her that this was new for the baby too, and their patience paid off when, eventually, the baby began gulping hungrily, Charlotte bursting into tears as her daughter fed. 

“Sorry” she apologised as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “it's just…” 

“You're a new mum” Serena said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Charlotte, being careful not to disturb the baby, “it's okay” she took a tissue from the box by Charlotte’s bed and gently wiped at her eyes, “you're allowed to be scared and tired and emotional and anything else you're feeling. It's okay.” 

Serena held Charlotte as the baby fed, before, at Charlotte's request, retrieving a small towelling cloth from the overnight bag that Charlotte told her was full of the baby’s things, settling herself back in the chair as she talked Charlotte through winding the baby. 

“I erm, I think I might call her Amelia” Charlotte said as she stroked her daughter's cheek with her index finger, “it was my Mum’s Mum’s name, she died before I was born, but Mum mentioned once that she wanted to use it for me but Dad was set on calling me Charlotte”

Serena smiled softly, “that's lovely, and Amelia is a gorgeous name.”

“Do you think Mum will mind?” 

“Not at all” Serena smiled, “I think she'll be over the moon.”

Charlotte nodded and looked down at her daughter, “she's falling asleep.” 

“Do you want me to put her back in the crib?” Serena asked, “so you can get some rest?”

“Please” Charlotte nodded, watching as Serena settled the baby down before moving the extra pillows Charlotte had used whilst feeling Amelia.

“Are you comfortable?” Serena asked as she helped Charlotte lay down.

Charlotte nodded and yawned, “yes, thank you…” she played with the edge of the blanket for a while before nervously asking, “will you, I mean can you stay?” 

Serena brushed Charlotte's hair back from her face, “of course, I'll stay until your Mum gets here, I won't leave you.” 

Charlotte nodded and smiled as she settled down, “thank you.” 

“Can I send your Mum a picture of Amelia?” Serena asked as she straightened the covers around Charlotte. 

She nodded again and failed to hold back a yawn, “don't tell her her name though, I want to do that myself.” 

It didn't take long for Charlotte to fall asleep, leaving Serena listening to the snuffly breaths of both mother and daughter as they slept. She pulled her phone from her pocket and quietly walked over to the crib, taking a picture of the sleeping infant, sending it to Bernie with the message, ‘ _ Charlotte and Little One both fast asleep, thought you might like to see how beautiful your Granddaughter is xx _ ’ 

Bernie's reply came quickly, Serena grateful that her phone was on silent so didn't wake Charlotte or Amelia. ‘ _ Oh Serena, she’s beautiful, she looks just like Lottie did when she was born. Thank you for being there for them. I love you xx’ _

Serena smiled as she replied, ‘ _ It's my pleasure. I love you too xx _ ’ She sat back in the chair once she'd sent the text and began to check her emails, the realisation that she was still meant to be CEO of the hospital suddenly hitting her and, after sending replies to a few important emails she fired a message off to Henrik, explaining the situation and apologising as she asked if there was any way he could find someone else to cover for her just until Bernie arrived back in Holby. 

She went back to her emails again, replying to the ones she could, flagging the ones where she needed to look up facts or figures before she replied. She managed to get through about half of her inbox before she was interrupted by a quiet whimper and she quickly made her way around the bed to the crib, not wanting Amelia to wake Charlotte, “hello” she cooed as she  lifted the bundle of blankets into her arms, rocking her gently as her cries quietened slightly, “you're okay Darling, Mummy’s just having a nap, you've already worn her out haven’t you?” 

Serena lifted Amelia to lay against her chest, letting the baby’s cheek rest on her shoulder when she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, “Ms Campbell” Henrik spoke as soon as Serena answered the call. 

Serena's attention however was distracted by the baby still whimpering in her arms, “shh, you're okay, I've got you” she cooed as she paced up and down the small room in an attempt to settle Amelia.

“Serena?” 

“I'm sorry Henrik” Serena stepped out into the corridor so she didn't wake Charlotte, making sure she could still see her through the window in the door, not wanting her to panic if she woke to find she and Amelia were gone. 

She stood in the corridor, simultaneously soothing Amelia and explaining everything to Henrik, how she expected Bernie home the next day, but didn't want to leave Charlotte until them. 

He understood, of course he did, told Serena he'd get in touch with the deputy CEO, ask the man to keep an eye on things for the next couple of days so Serena could spend some time with her family before returning to work. 

Amelia had settled by the time Serena finished the phone call and slipped her phone back into her pocket, and she couldn't help but kiss the baby’s forehead, taking a moment to appreciate that ‘new baby’ smell before quietly slipping back into Charlotte’s side room, happy to see that she was still fast asleep in the bed. 

The baby dozed back to sleep in Serena's arms, but woke with a wail just over an hour later, unfortunately waking Charlotte too, “is she okay?” she mumbled sleepily as she struggled to sit up, her legs still slightly numb from the anaesthetic. 

“I think she might need changing” Serena told her, holding Amelia in one arm and using her other to help Charlotte into a more upright position. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded and cautiously put a hand on her stomach, “a bit achy”. 

“Okay” Serena nodded as she handed Amelia to Charlotte, “let's get this one settled and then I'll get someone to get you some more pain relief” she said as she rummaged in the bag of things for Amelia, finding a tiny nappy and a packet of baby wipes. 

“I don't know if I can…” Charlotte managed to lay Amelia down on her thighs, but found it uncomfortable to lean forward and unwrap the blankets her daughter was bundled up in. 

Serena nodded, she'd never had a C section, but as a surgeon she understood that it was major abdominal surgery and that it would take a while for Charlotte to recover, “do you want me to do it for you or…?” 

Charlotte's eyes filled with tears, “I'm meant to be her Mum” she whispered, “and I can't even change her”. 

“Oh Charlotte” Serena put the nappy and wipes down and sat on the edge of the bed and put her arm around Charlotte, “you were in theatre less than four hours ago, it's going to take you time to recover, once the anaesthetic’s worn off and you're on top of your pain relief then you'll be able to do a lot more for her. And until then, me, and your mum when she gets here, will do whatever we need to help you both.”

Charlotte nodded and wiped at her eyes. “thank you”.

“You don't need to thank me” Serena told her, hugging her for a moment before standing from the bed, “let me get Amelia changed, then the two of you can have a cuddle while I go and speak to your doctor about your pain relief.” 

Serena laid Amelia in the crib, expertly changing her nappy, Charlotte reaching into the crib and gently stroking Amelia's hand when her cries got louder, the baby protesting at the cold when she was undressed. “Oh” Charlotte smiled when Amelia’s tiny fingers curled around her index finger, “hello you.” 

Serena smiled, quickly redressing Amelia once she'd been changed, “come on” she lifted her from the crib, “you have a nice cuddle with your Mummy” she smiled as she laid the baby in Charlotte’s waiting arms.

Charlotte shifted slightly as she tried to get comfortable before looking up at Serena, “could erm, could you pass me that big pillow again?” 

“Of course” Serena picked up the large C shaped pillow and helped Charlotte get comfortable as she held her daughter, making a mental note to order one for when Charlotte was discharged. “Is that okay?” she asked. 

Charlotte nodded and kissed Amelia’s head, “yes, thank you”. 

“I'm going to go and speak to someone about your pain relief and then I'll go and get you something to eat.” 

Charlotte nodded a second time, “thank you.” 

It soon became obvious to Serena that Charlotte had definitely inherited her mother's stubbornness and determination. She insisted on having her catheter removed that evening and managed a slow, shaky walk to the small bathroom attached to her room and, whilst Serena sat with Amelia she even managed to have a shower and change into some of her own pyjamas, collapsing awkwardly onto the bed once she was done. 

She was thankful that Serena was there, Serena helping her into a more comfortable position, putting fluffy socks onto her cold feet and, after helping Charlotte to sit up slightly, Serena even towel dried, combed and braided Charlotte’s damp hair to stop it getting tangled during the night. 

“Have you got to go home?” Charlotte asked as she saw Serena glance at her watch, the darkness outside telling Charlotte it was getting late. 

Serena shook her head, “I'm happy to stay all night if you want me to?”

Charlotte looked shocked, “you’d do that for me?”

“If that's what you want” Serena nodded, “you're probably going to help lifting her from the crib to feed her at night, but the nurses will come and help you if you'd rather have some time to bond with Amelia.”

Charlotte shook her head, “I erm, I'd like you to stay” she said quietly, “if you're sure you don't mind.”

Nobody dared argue with Serena when she said she was spending the night in Charlotte’s room, and, a while later, a porter knocked on the door to the room, bringing in a large armchair that he placed by the bed, moving the chair Serena had been sat in into the corner of the room as he showed her that the armchair had a recliner function so she could try and get some sleep. 

After checking Charlotte would be okay with Amelia for 10 minutes, the baby tucked up in the bed with her Mummy, Serena raced up to AAU to get a set of scrubs to use as makeshift pyjamas and the change of clothes she kept in the office for emergencies. She happily found that someone had left blankets and a pillow on the recliner and, after settling Amelia in the cot and checking Charlotte was comfortable, she settled down to try and sleep. 

She slept better than she'd expected to, Amelia seemed to be a very content baby, happy to settle back down almost instantly once she'd been changed and fed, and Charlotte knew she'd never be able to thank Serena enough. Serena had dutifully got up, passing the baby to Charlotte whenever she woke, helping Charlotte walk to the bathroom, fetching whatever either of them needed, and changing all of Amelia’s nappies, Charlotte knowing she couldn't stand for long enough just yet, and bending over the baby on the bed wasn't an option yet. 

Serena insisted on getting Charlotte ‘real’ breakfast from the canteen the next morning, once again leaving Amelia tucked up in bed with Charlotte, and once she returned, they ate in comfortable silence, Amelia sleeping peacefully in her crib by the bed. 

There was a gentle tap on the door a little after 9 and both Serena and Charlotte looked up, both expecting it to be a nurse come to check on Charlotte or her daughter. They were both over the moon when, after Charlotte called for them to come in, they were greeted by an exhausted looking Bernie, tattered holdall over her shoulder and backpack still on her back giving away the fact she'd come straight from the airport, “Mum” Charlotte gasped as tears filled her eyes. 

“Oh Charlotte” Bernie dropped her bags by the door and carefully wrapped her arms around her daughter, being careful both of the baby she was holding and of her stitches, “you should have told me” Bernie said softly as she sat on the bed, Charlotte nuzzling into her mother, “you should have called me.” She held Charlotte until she'd calmed down before kissing her temple, “how are you doing?” she asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Charlotte’s ear. 

“I'm a bit uncomfortable but I'm okay” she nodded, “I can make it to the bathroom and back but that's about it at the moment.”

“That's all you need to be doing” Bernie told her, “has Serena been looking after you?” she asked, turning slightly to smile at her partner. 

“She's been amazing” Charlotte nodded, “I don't know what I'd have done without her.” 

“Good” Bernie smiled, placing her hands on Charlotte’s cheeks and swiping her thumbs under her daughter’s eyes to wipe at her tears. 

“Do you want to meet your Granddaughter?” Charlotte asked, offering the baby to Bernie. 

“I'd love to” Bernie carefully took the infant into her arms, “hello Beautiful” she said softly, rocking the baby as she whimpered slightly at being separated from her mother before quickly settling against Bernie. 

“Amelia” Charlotte whispered, “I want to call her Amelia.” 

 

Bernie looked from the baby to her daughter, she remembered telling her the story, remembered telling her how she'd wanted to name her after her own mother but how Marcus had persuaded her otherwise, “you, you don't have to do that.” 

“No, but I'd like to.”

Bernie nodded and stroked the baby’s cheek with the back of her index finger, “well then hello Amelia” she gently shook the baby’s clenched fist, “its lovely to meet you.” 

Charlotte couldn't hold back her smile, she'd been so scared that Bernie would be angry, that she'd think she was stupid for getting herself pregnant, and instead she'd flown home as quickly as she could to be with her, to support her and love her and her daughter. “Sorry, what?” Charlotte asked when she realised Bernie was talking to her. 

Bernie chuckled slightly, “I asked if you were giving her a middle name, or is she just going to be Amelia Dunn?” 

Charlotte shook her head, “I don't think she'll have a middle name, but I erm, if you'd let me, I'd like her to be Amelia Wolfe.”

Bernie almost dropped the baby, “you…”

“I was so awful to you when you left Dad” Charlotte whispered, “I said horrible things but when I needed you you, you were here as soon as you could be, and Serena, she didn't need to be here, she didn't need to do anything but she did, and you, I know her name won't change who she is but I'd like to think that she'd grow up to be like you, to be strong and brave” she glanced between Bernie and Serena, “to not be afraid of who she is, whoever that may be.” 

Bernie kissed Charlotte’s forehead, “I would be absolutely honoured for Amelia to be a Wolfe, but only if you're sure it's what you want.” 

“It is” Charlotte nodded. 

Bernie smiled, reaching out her free hand to stroke Charlotte’s cheek, “it doesn't matter how old you are, it doesn't matter what you say or do, you will always be my baby Charlotte, I will always be there when you need me.”

Charlotte nodded and leaned into Bernie slightly, “I love you too Mum”. “

Amelia began to whine quietly, protesting at being slightly squashed between her mother and grandmother, “oh Darling” Bernie kissed Charlotte ‘s cheek before standing up so she could rock the baby easier, “are we not paying you enough attention?” she asked as she smiled at Serena, “you okay?” she asked. 

Serena nodded, “all the better for seeing you” she said, not mentioning the pictures she'd just taken of Bernie, Charlotte and Amelia, “how was the flight?” 

“Long” Bernie chuckled, “the food was crap.” 

Serena took the hint, “I'll go and get you something” she smiled, taking in Bernie's dishevelled look, her hair falling from the band she'd pulled it back with, wearing only a hoodie, an old faded t-shirt and her favourite skinny jeans, “what time was your flight?”

“It left just before midnight their time, I landed in Heathrow just after 6 but it took ages to get through passport control and then I had to wait a while for the train once I got to London.”

“Did you sleep?” Serena asked as she walked over to Bernie, knowing the answer before she asked the question. 

Bernie shook her head as she leaned in to kiss Serena, still rocking with Amelia, “maybe a couple of catnaps here and there but nothing substantial.” 

Serena nodded and gestured to the recliner she'd just vacated, the blanket and pillow on the arm of the chair, “make yourself comfortable, I'll bring you something to eat and then you can try and get some sleep now you know your girls are okay.”

Bernie smiled and kissed Serena again, “you're a star.” 

“I know” Serena winked as she left the room with a smile. 

Bernie was sat on the edge of Charlotte’s bed when Serena came back with the food, Amelia still cradled in one arm, her other hand holding tightly to Charlotte’s as she reassured her that she loved her, loved Amelia and that she wasn't angry with her. 

Charlotte took her daughter back so Bernie could eat, but the new grandmother had the baby back in her arms almost as soon as she'd finished her last mouthful, “how long are you back for?” Charlotte nervously asked the question that had been in Serena's mind since Bernie said she was coming home.

“For as long as you need me to be here” Bernie told her daughter, “I need to go back and tie up a few things but that should only take me a week, two at the most, and it can wait until you're back on your feet, but if you want me to stay in Holby then that's what I'll do.” 

Charlotte nodded as her eyes filled with tears, “I do Mum, I, I've missed you.” 

Bernie handed Amelia to Serena so she could give Charlotte a proper hug, “I've missed you too Darling” she whispered before kissing her hair, “so, so much.”

 


End file.
